Espejo de Papel
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Historia sobre un hombre que ha desperdiciado infelizmente su vida sin siquiera haberlo previsto, agotado de lo matutino, decide hacer una remodelacion de su apartamento, pero esta remodelacion sera mas exactamente para su vida entera. Original y propio.


**Espejo de papel.**

_Lucas Valpreda_

_En dedicatoria a Rod Serling y Edgar Allan Poe_

_quienes han llenado mi cabeza de todo este mundo_

_de fantasías y misterio._

''_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante''. (Oscar Wilde)_

Es el año 2002, 2 de Febrero. , Colorado. U.S.A

El timbre de salida de la 1:00 p.m sonaba intensamente en la pared del pasillo de la empresa de Elton Mostach's and company y de esta forma terminaba la rutina laboral del día, donde Elmerth Portel, un hombre de edad madura, se retiraba, vencido por la fatiga, de su oficina con destino a su morada. Elton Mostach's and company era una empresa como todas las demás, solo que con pocos fondos, humilde, de fabricación y diseño de marcos de fotografías, todo tipo de marcos, porta retratos familiares, tipo épicos, modernos, álbumes, digitales etc. Pero Elmerth Portel, aun así, lleno de falso empeño y orgullo en su mas profundo sentimiento, se llegaba a engañar de que este era un muy estupendo empleo, convenciéndose de que la paga era suficiente para él solo, echando la excusa de que no se necesitaba preparación universitaria para poder tomar el puesto. Solo debía sentarse ante un lúgubre escritorio acompañado solo de su escuadra, un ordenador y una buena imaginación para un nuevo y exótico diseño, pero aunque Elmerth le daba mágica vida a esa idea, cada uno de sus proyectos era, en el conjunto de sus detalles, semejante al anterior.

Pero un mediocre oficio no equivale a una carencia de buenas relaciones sociales, no, Elmerth Portel no era así. En su labor, disfrutaba de una gran variedad de buenos amigos, cada vez que alguno de ellos se encontraba en cualquier especie de dificultad, en cualquier tipo de circunstancia se cubrían unos a los otros acompañados de un reflejo de sus puras almas en conjunto. Cada uno de sus colegas se encontraba en distintas divisiones, dispersas por toda la empresa. La división correspondiente a Elmerth se encontraba en el área de ``diseño exótico´´, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, él se hallaba solo en esa sección, por lo que un saludo, abrazo, preocupación o hasta mirada provenientes de otro ser humano en ese lugar, eran carentes de vida para el pasota de Elmerth, pero bien no lo necesitaba del todo, siendo estos recibidos de parte de individuos sin caridad en su lenguaje y sus mentes.

Louis, uno de sus tantos compinches de labor, trabajaba junto a Paholo y Alny en `` materiales sintéticos´´ y el resto se encontraba en ``Conteo y secretaria´´, dejando a Elmerth como único capaz de concebir e idear los nuevos productos Elton Mostach.

Elmerth tomaba rumbo hacia su pequeño y humilde departamento. Su hogar era lo bastante apretado y reducido, y ya que vivía con nadie más que aquellas viejas paredes, tendría que llegar enseguida para preparar su almuerzo diario. Pero esta soledad tan vacía en su estar, no tenia demasiado valor en su mente para poder darle paso al hecho de que le habrían dado el ascenso que por mas de cuatro años ha deseado. Harían dos semanas ya de la noticia de su nuevo aumento; una cita a la sala del gerente de diseños de Elton Mostach, para establecer una charla con interrogantes y jubilo, que llevarían al final, a la noticia esperada durante tantos años por parte del empleado. Por la nueva paga, le había llegado a la cabeza la idea de re-decorar su diminuto departamento, un lugar donde la luz era ajena a aquel mundo y la felicidad escapaba por cada grieta en la pared.

Un día transcurría desde su nueva paga que representaba el doble de la anterior, eran horas de la tarde y el señor Portel se dirigía en autobús con destino al centro comercial de la calle Myster, sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad de gastar de su bolsillo sin necesidad de pensar en perderlo todo al agregar un solo producto al carro, decidió invertir en lo que mas llamara su atención para benéfico de su tan anciada re-decoración. Lo primero en lo que pensó gastar su ''felicidad'' fue en la compra de un armario antiguo de roble lustrado y tallado a mano importado de Canadá, una alfombra de pura lana y algodón provenientes de manos Suizas para su sala, pero lo que mas le apasionó a un simple vistazo fue ver el interior de una de las casas de venta de las tantas que visitó ese día, la cual lucía un color azulino obscuro en sus muros exteriores, lo que llevo al pensamiento de Elmerth la idea de pintar sus paredes de un color que a él le apasionara y dejar de lado ese empapelado rústico y desgastado que ha acompañado a ese departamento desde antes de que él se mudara. Con toda esta nueva percepción de su morada, tomo una tarjeta de crédito brillante y plateada, se la entregó al cajero, y llevó consigo aquellos tarros de pintura, aquel color que le había fascinado, y por la cual gasto la mitad del día buscando por cada casa de decoración y pinturería. Su otra mitad del día la utilizó para buscar algún pintor que tomara esa tarea, utilizó contactos de la mano de su buen amigo Paholo, quien lo llevo a distintos puntos de la ciudad, donde por fin encontró a alguien que se pudiera ganar su confianza, ahora su hogar estaba en manos de un extraño.

Mientras que los hombres se encargaban de quitar de cada pared y rincón aquel empapelado tan triste y deteriorado, a Elmerth se le ocurrió pedir que dejasen un trozo de pared sin retirar el papel para poder conservar una parte de su antiguo departamento, según él, para recordar en donde creció en su profesión para poder llegar tan lejos como él decía haber llegado al momento. En una tarde de trabajo en su propio estudio casero, intentando sacar a la realidad algún modelo de marco nuevo y creando modelos de cartón, Elmerth pudo oír a uno de los re modeladores llamando su nombre, así que dejo la escuadra y el lápiz a un lado de la mesa y se levantó para asistir al llamado. Al hablar con el hombre, Elmerth fue informado de que se había producido un error de atención por parte de su compañero, por lo cual habían extraído el ultimo pedazo de papel de las paredes, olvidando la petición del dueño, por lo que este se lamento en un levantamiento del seño mesclado con enojo y decepción. Al tener terminada toda pared de arriba abajo, los empleados tan solo guardaron cada herramienta, cobraron su paga y se despidieron de su cliente, pero antes de irse el ultimo pintor, este le entregó a Elmerth un rollo de papel de una de las paredes y pidiéndole disculpas por el error se retiró dejando la puerta de entrada abierta tras él.

Elmerth disfruto de su nuevo departamento invitando a sus colegas de trabajo a una cena de delivery y una partida de póker. Al día siguiente, este levantó su cabeza de la almohada, tomó un tentempié de desayuno, desechó los restos de comida sobrantes de la noche anterior y se dedicó a lavar la vajilla utilizada. Mientras secaba cada vaso de cristal con la mirada perdida en sueño y depresión de soledad, interceptó en la mesita de estar aquel royo de papel proveniente de la remodelación. Pensó en pegarlo en alguna parte de la pared como él quería que permaneciera, por lo que su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa leve pero efectiva, aquella que había esperado producir por obra de los pintores. Elmerth tomó un tubo de pegamento de los que utilizaba para sus modelos de marcos y, esparciéndolo por el papel de una forma veloz e entusiasta, lo pegó en el muro perpendicular al de la ventana con vista a la calle de entrada de sus departamentos. Al terminar de asegurar la ultima esquina del papel contra la pared y hacerse un paso atrás para contemplar cual era el resultado, actuó un reflejo de decepción y odio propio, frunciendo el seño y cerrando los ojos, por el haber notado que el papel había sido puesto al revés, dejando a la vista el lado blanco plateado de detrás. En ese momento Elmerth solo se preguntaba un porqué al interrogante que rondaba su cabeza de ser tan torpe en todo lo que se proponía. Entonces recordó aquella vez, de pequeño, cuando su abuela le regaló un oso de peluche, escondiéndolo tras su espalda para que su nieto pudiera adivinar cual era la sorpresa, pero el muy inquieto e impaciente niño se lo arrancó de las manos, rajándole la mitad del cuello y dejando al pobre juguete con su cabeza pendiendo de un hilo. El pobre hombre no veía una forma posible de remediar el error, por lo que decidió dejarlo como estaba y seguir su con su día.

Una tarde, dos días después de haber pegado el papel en la pared y habiendo Elmerth vuelto de trabajar agotado y sin ganas de respirar, se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina a leer una revista que había comprado al repartidor de periódicos de la esquina de su apartamento, mientras disfrutaba de una caliente taza de café al que le agregó un chorro de whisky de la alacena. Unos encabezados gigantes sobre un nuevo centro comercial, otro sobre trastornos psíquicos infantiles resaltaban la portada de la revista, pero nada le llamaba la atención a Elmerth. Al momento de su lectura, una resplandor intenso y fuerte, más brillante que el sol, entro por su ventana cegando al lector instantáneamente. Tapándose la cara mientras caminaba buscando la ventana para poder tapar ese sol arrasador y al tirar todo aquello con lo que se atropelló, no tuvo más remedio que darle la espalda a la ventana para poder abrir los ojos y ver que estaba pasando. Desde allí pudo divisar unas gafas de sol en una estantería frente a él, hasta las que corrió y se colocó ante el desconocido fenómeno. Ya todo se podía ver claramente y sin molestias, toda la habitación se veía iluminada de una forma tan pura que en la generalidad de los muebles y objetos se hacían casi invisibles, con un blanco tan cristalino que creando un paisaje surrealista. Lo único que Elmerth pasó por su mente era el fin del mundo al ver tanta luminosidad y ese ambiente caliente y seco. Al ver por la ventana no vio nada mas que al normal mundo con el que se ha topado toda su vida, nada inusual, incluso las personas en las veredas se veían normales y sin ningún tipo de preocupación sobre nada, por lo que volvió su vista dentro del apartamento, el que seguía igual de iluminado por un resplandor proveniente de afuera, nada de eso tenia explicación racional, y al voltear la vista hacia la pared de al lado de la ventana vio un vidrio brillando colocado en el lugar del pedazo de pared empapelada. Elmerth se sentía cada vez mas extrañado hasta llegar a pensar que aquel no se trataba de su departamento, llegó a creer que aquel café con whisky lo habría dormido y esto sería tan solo un sueño, o que todo aquello era una ilusión en un estado de ebriedad, incluso creyó haber caminado hacia otro lugar sin poder recordarlo. Aquel nuevo vidrio rectangular en la pared, reflejaba toda la luz que entraba a la habitación contra la cara de Elmerth, por lo que seguía encandilado, aún con las gafas, así que decidió cerrar la ventana a la mitad. Al tener la habitación semi iluminada por aquel brillo fugaz, ya algunas cosas de la cocina podían verse claramente, mientras que otras aún era difícil reconocer en aquel baño de brillo. Al volver su atención al vidrio rectangular, este se veía de un aspecto blanquecino difuminado, como si fuese una especie de niebla la que moraba en el artefacto. Al acercares para poder comprender la situación, pudo notar una figura difusa y recta en la pared, quieta y parada ante él, por lo que decidió acercar su vista mas y dejar de lado el suspenso y el miedo incomprendido. Al dar paso a paso hacia el lugar, una figura de menor estatura se acercaba también hasta dejar a la vista claramente la imagen de un niño de aproximadamente siete años de edad, vestido de unos ropajes informales y llenos de tierra y lodo, en sus pies unos zapatos llenos de polvo sin cordones, de sus mangas caían hilos sueltos y sus pantalones presentaban roturas en cada bolsillos, pero el rostro del niño estaba borroso, como si el vidrio estuviese empañado. Elmerth no estaba ni asustado ni molesto, así que dejó escapar una carcajada irónica creyendo que definitivamente debería ser el efecto del alcohol. Pensó que no podría ver la cara del infante por tener aún sus gafas puestas, y como la feroz iluminación había disminuido al haber cerrado en parte la ventana, pensó en quitárselos para ver de qué se trataba todo eso. En el momento en que Elmerth movió su brazo hacia arriba contra su cara para poder quitarse sus gafas, la figura del niño lo siguió en acción, pero el hombre no lo noto y al quitárselas y ponerlas en su mano izquierda al costado de su cuerpo notó a un muñeco en la mano izquierda del infante.

Los ojos del confuso personaje se tornaron gigantes y desviados hacia el rostro del pequeño, quien llevaba la cara igual de sucia que sus mangas y pantalones y con una mirada perdida y triste, como si le faltara una chispa de vida. Elmerth se tornó serio y perdido en la imagen, aquello era verdad, y lo que mas le preocupó era convencerse de que se trataba de su propio apartamento, de su propia pared y de sus propios ojos. Llevó la mano hacia el marco acompañado de un leve temblor en la palma y una intriga profunda en su ser. Al sentir el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos, podía sentir una superficie de tierra y polvo, como si ya la hubiese sentido antes, no era cualquier superficie, y cuando menos se lo esperó, la mano del niño estaba en contacto con la suya, encontrándose ambos en las mismas posiciones. Elmerth despavorido y petrificado arrancó su mano de las cercanías del niño y caminando hacia atrás intentando no perder el aliento en un solo segundo, terminó de cerrar la ventana con un estruendo que resonó en toda la habitación, dejándola a oscuras, sin ver nada mas que las imágenes en su mente, aquellas que ante el desconocimiento eran macabras y negras para la mente de un simple hombre.

Una noche de pesadillas y extraños pensamientos eran los que descansaban en ese departamento aquella noche, dándole paso a otro día de dudas ante la pasada situación. Al llegar a su departamento después de otro día de trabajo, Elmerth definitivamente no estaba saciado de alimentos pero no tenía ni una pizca de apetito, y sentado en aquella mesa redonda con sus enormes y profundos ojos puestos en el papel de la pared, no pensó en otra cosa que en la intriga y la angustia de abrir esa ventana sellada desde el día anterior. Decidido y sin temor a lo desconocido corrió tirando la mesa a un costado y poniendo sus manos en la ranura, tiró hacia arriba y el resplandor profundo penetró la ventana bañando la habitación nuevamente de aquel intenso brillo, dejando aparecer al niño en el papel del muro. Con sus piernas bien aferradas al suelo y con una mirada profunda en la del muchacho, sintió esa triste expresión en su alma y entrecerrando los ojos, intento reconocer esa nueva cara, aquella que seguía los movimientos de Elmerth como si fuese un espejo. No había respuesta, no podía captar la identidad de esa persona, pero sabía que la había visto en algún momento de su vida, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo, para que su mente pudiese pasear libremente por el túnel del recuerdo y aclarar el presente problema, así que cerro la ventana y sin mirar donde pisaba se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared empapelada y cerrando los ojos comenzó a pensar.

Semana y media pasó para madurar ese temor hacia aquel trozo de pared, y aquel interrogante que rondaba su cabeza con respecto al niño. Hasta entonces, Elmerth no había querido abrir la ventana desde el último encuentro. Debido al temor, el dueño del apartamento tapó aquella pared con una sabana de su dormitorio para no tener que revolver su cabeza cada vez que mirara hacia aquel punto. Elmerth ya no pensaba en nada relacionado con el tema, su mente había olvidado en gran parte aquel paranormal evento del inquietante niño e intentaba acudir lo menos posible a su propia viviendo, tan solo para dormir. Una mañana de trabajo se vio en la necesidad de llevar una caja vieja de fotografías de toda su vida, que encontró en un viejo baúl al buscar la sabana con la que cubrió la imagen del niño en la pared. Pensó utilizar estas fotografías como herramientas de medida para sus modelos de marcos. Así que allí estaba Elmerth, frente a su solitario escritorio con una vida en fotografías desparramadas en la mesa, lo que llevo a su corazón a recordar todos aquellos momentos ajenos a su memoria con cada imagen que se detenía a ver, su madre cabalgando junto a su abuela y a él, su padre pescando junto con su vecino Frances, otra foto de él y su cajón de juguetes desparramados por una sala, como un campo minado de alegría detonado por la resaltadora sonrisa en su rostro, y otra de él de pequeño en medio de un estadio de baseball, ensuciado de arriba abajo con la tierra de la base home del campo. Estos recuerdos le trajeron nuevamente la marginada imagen del infante de la pared de papel, era idéntico al de la foto, o sea, a él mismo, a medida que cerraba los ojos para poder recordar los detalles de aquel pequeño, no podía diferenciarlo al de la fotografía. Al poder reconocer tan precisos detalles, aquellas mangas rasgadas, aquel pantalón con tierra hasta en el cinturón, y esos inconfundibles agujeros en los bolsillos, saltó de su silla con las cejas en alto, el papel en la mano y apretando los dientes fuertemente unos con otros, reconoció de inmediato el oso de peluche que él mismo sostenía en su mano en aquella foto tomada hacía veinticuatro años atrás , el niño del espejo era el mismo que el de la foto, era él, era su pasado cobrando vida, mirando lo que el futuro le deparó, lo que él mismo hizo de su vida.

Elmerth dejo su maletín y fotos en la oficina tomando tan solo sus llaves y la imagen de él a los siete años, y antes de la hora de salida, se escabulló a picadas de la empresa y quemando los neumáticos de su oxidado coche se encaminó hacia aquel muro del tiempo. Ningún semáforo, peatón, coche o policía lo detuvieron y dejando el motor encendido subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de su apartamento, para tan solo perder unos pocos segundos en buscar sus llaves para abrir la puerta de entrada, la cual dejó abierta de par en par. Arrancando de un tirón la sabana de la pared y abriendo la ventana a todo su esplendor, se puso de rodillas ante su propia imagen de su pasada infancia y dejó caer una lágrima sobre la fotografía que nunca dejo escapar de sus manos. No pudo sacar su mirada de él mismo, se metió en lo mas profundo de su alma a través de aquellos brillantes y negros ojos que el niño hacia realidad y pudo ver toda esa felicidad con la que un pequeño convive en si mismo, aquel amor a la vida, al sol, a sus seres queridos, pero pudo sentir en el fondo una decepción departe del niño al verse uno al otro, como si una promesa de su padre se hubiese roto, como el haber recibido una mentira de su mejor amigo en esa temprana edad, como el haberse enterado de que su superhéroe favorito era una simple y aburrida ficción, solo que en este momento, la decepción era él mismo veinticuatro años después al verse en una triste vida materialista y vacía en amor y caridad.

Al no saber qué hacer, dudando de este presentimiento sobre los sentimientos de su propio reflejo, Elmerth no tuvo otra reacción que querer alcanzar aquella dedicada manito, con esas uñas llenas de tierra y juego y poder sentir aquella tranquilidad de ser niño por una sola vez más. Su mano se extendía hacia la imagen al igual que el niño extendía la suya. Ambos pares de ojos estaban unidos unos con otros. Aquellos dedos estaban a centímetros de ser contactados, y en el momento en el que aquel mágico toque corrió por las venas del hombre, la belleza del momento no podía ser prolongada, y el empapelado de la pared fue dejado caer acompañado por una leve briza proveniente de la ventana, llegando hasta las rodillas del reverenciado hombre dejando a la gravedad hacer lo suyo. El resplandor de la ventana, aquel que antes pintaba la habitación de blanco y de aquel exquisito brillo se apago transformándose en sombras y obscuridad dejando a aquel lugar vacio y triste, semejante a su dueño.

Elmerth se quedó mudo con sus ojos brillantes en lagrimas e intentando remediar el error, contuvo su temblor para poder levantar con sumo cuidado y delicadeza aquel pedazo de papel que reflejaba la única parte en él con mas vida, pero por mas que probara adherirlo en cualquiera de las esquinas del empapelado, este no se quedaba en su sitio, y la necesaria luz no volvía a aparecer. No quedaba más que dejar una lluvia de preguntas, dudas, recuerdos, emociones y pensamientos sobre el suelo de madera, humectadas de sus saladas y pesadas lágrimas. Lo próximo que hizo después de minutos de lamentarse en una esquina de la habitación, fue dejar el papel sobre la mesa para luego sacarlo a la calle, y no tener otro destinatario mas que el basurero municipal, quien lo recogería para dejarlo en el olvido

La vida de Elmerth seguirá siendo lo que era o cambiara como él vió que él mismo hubiese deseado. Eso depende de su persona mismo, de su alma y voluntad, pero aquel espejo del tiempo, ese trozo de papel que hoy yace entre un lecho de basura y desperdicios, y que reflejó los deseos y esperanzas mas profundos y ocultos en el tiempo de un triste hombrecillo, esperemos que aquella luz llena de magia y brillo celestial vuelva a brillar una vez mas para alguna otra alma perdida en este mundo.

''_Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar es empezar a morir.'' (Gregorio Marañón)_

11


End file.
